Trick or Treat
Category:Films | running time = 98 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = $6,797,218 IMDB; Trick or Treat (1986); Box office & business. | preceded by = | followed by = }} Trick or Treat is the ultimate 1980s rock 'n roll horror movie. What better way to exemplify '80s youth culture by having a teenager who communicates to his deceased heavy metal idol by playing his last demo record backwards? The movie was directed by Charles Martin Smith with a screenplay written by Michael S. Murphey, Joel Soisson and Rhet Topham based on a story treatment by Topham. It was produced by the De Laurentiis Entertainment Group and premiered in the United States on October 24th, 1986. The movie stars Marc Price as teenager Eddie Weinbauer with Tony Fields as metal musician Sammi Curr. It also stars Doug Savant as Tim Hainey, Elaine Joyce as Angie Weinbauer, Glen Morgan as Roger Mockus, and real life rockers Gene Simmons as D.J. "Nuke" and Ozzy Osbourne as the good reverend, Aaron Gilstrom. The film deals with themes of Satanism, the occult, resurrection and human sacrifice. Cast Notes & Trivia * Production on Trick or Treat began on April 21st, 1986. Principal photography concluded on June 6th, 1986. IMDB; Trick or Treat (1986); Box office & business. * This movie was filmed in Wilmington, North Carolina. The De Laurentiis Entertainment Group film studio is located as 1223 North 23rd Street. Scenes of Tim's house were shot at 734 Forest Hills Drive. Scenes of Eddie's house were shot at 105 Borden Avenue. IMDB; Trick or Treat (1986); Filming locations. * There are a total of twenty-seven credited cast members in this film. * This film features a brief after-credit scenes with Ozzy Osbourne as Reverend Aaron Gilstrom. * This movie marks the directorial debut of Charles Martin Smith. Smith is also an actor who plays the role of Mister Wimbley in this film. He has also appeared in episodes of Tales from the Crypt, The X-Files, and Drive. * This film was released on the same day as From Beyond. * This is the first film credit role for actress Elise Richards. * Actor Marc Price will go on to play the role of Irwin "Skippy' Handelman - the nerdy next door neighbor on Family Ties with future Teen Wolf star Michael J. Fox. * Gene Simmons is one of the founding members of the rock and roll band KISS, and is the bass player for the band, and occasional vocalist. When in his trademark makeup, Gene Simmons is known for breathing fire, spitting up blood and his long tongue. * Ozzy Osbourne and is a British rock and roll singer and one of the founding members of the band Black Sabbath. He later distinguished himself as a solo artist with notable songs such as "Crazy Train", "Over the Mountain", and "Bark at the Moon". * A clip from the 1980 film The Fog can be seen in this movie. * One of the Halloween partiers in costume is dressed as John Rambo. John Rambo is an action hero played by Sylvester Stallone who first appeared in the 1982 film First Blood, but became more popularly known by his attire and weaponry in the film's 1985 sequel Rambo: First Blood Part II. * Actor James Wong will go on to become an executive producer on the FOX Network television series The X-Files, as well as the NBC television series ''The Others'' in 2000. * W.A.S.P. Frontman, Black Lawless had auditioned to play Sammi Curr. * Producer and co-writer Joel Soisson is also a producer on the ''Prophecy'' film series, as well as movies such as Dracula 2000, Feast, and Pulse. Recommendations * Trick or Treats External Links * * Trick or Treat at Wikipedia * * References Category:De Laurentiis Entertainment Group Category:1986 films